Hetalia X Reader Chronicles
by zyxJupiterxyz
Summary: A compilation of Hetalia X Readers I've made by requests. NOTE: AS OF AUGUST 1ST, REQUESTS ARE CLOSED! sorry guys, school and such. Will start them up again in September some time
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, so this is kind of a graduation gift for this amazing friends I have. She wanted me to write her a DenxHerxNor fanfic, so there you go! Happy grad, girl!**

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Looks like it's going to rain today," You say to yourself. "So much for the beach." You sigh as you start walking down the hallway. The last day you were at the resort, you couldn't even get a good look at all of the shirtless guys.

"Morning, [name]!" Said a boy about your age with an.

You had to blink, do a double take. Was that really him?

"Latvia? Iceland?" You say, eyes wide.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Latvia smiles at you. Iceland smirks and you blush at him.

What the hell? You had just come to this resort to relax and meet new people.

Not to meet people from Hetalia.

"I'm just dreaming, I have to be," you begin pinching yourself, and that's when you realize that this is reality.

The giggles start bubbling up in your throat. You just want to run and squeal and everything involved with fangirling.

But you're in public, so you must resist.

"I wonder who else is here?" You say quietly, walking quickly and twisting your head from side to side violently.

When you got to the lobby, you almost fainted.

France was checking into the resort.

You run up to him, eyes sparkling.

"He-hello. . ." You stutter.

"Why hello there, mademoiselle. What brings you here today?" He says in his usual french accent.

"Oh, nothing. . . j-just dropping by." You avert your eyes, and you see Russia. "Be back in a second!"

He smiles as you quickly move over to Russia, who was clearly surprised with your arrival. He gasped for air, seeing as you had run into him and knocked the wind out of him.

"S-sorry, Russia!" You sqeal, eyes wide.

"Why, you, I oug—" you can smell the vodka on his breath before you run away as fast as you can. Russia in real life is scary.

'_Note to self: stay away from Russia.'_ you think, slowing down. You sit down on the ground to catch your breath. Closing your eyes, you take in the moment. You can't believe you really just talked to them. Latvia, France, Russia. Could this day actually take a turn for the better.

"Um, [name], what are you doing there?" You hear someone ask. Opening one eye, then jumping up in surprise as you smell McDonald's and Root Beer. You don't even have to look at his face to realize it's America.

"Hey there!" He says, "Calm down! Don't wantcha' to have a panic attack!"

You break into giggles on the ground, rolling, laughing.

"They're here, they're really here!" You say, almost like a madman.

"America, what did you do this time?" A man with a British accent asks America.

"You too?" You laugh, jumping for joy. You can't believe that this isn't a dream. You skip down the halls, singing, dancing, fangirling. The whole shebang.

And then you realize that you're lost.

"Crap." You say. Maybe you could find some more of your favorite Hetalia characters to help you out.

And, much to your surprise, you meet China and Japan in the tea room.

"Um, hi. . . Uh, I'm kinda lost. Could you guys help me?"

"Sure, where do you need to go?" China asks you, setting down his teacup.

"I need to get back to the 400 block."

"Oh, just take a reft at the robby, go down that harrway and your dere." Japan says, calm as ever.

"Thank you very much!" You bow, feeling like your in an anime or something.

You thank god that Russia has left the lobby. In fact, the lobby is bare.

You walk slowly down the hall to your room. As you approach your door, you realize you've lost your key.

"Well isn't this just great." You lean your back against the door. Since the person from the front desk isn't there, you can't get a new key until he returns. You close your eyes, slowly fading away into a deep sleep. . .

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Why do you think I'd know what to do in this situation?" One man asks someone.

"I don't, I just know less than you would!" The other replies.

Your thoughts are hazy, you can't recognize anything, can't tell left from right.

'_Where am I?_' you think, slowly opening your eyes.

"Crap, she's waking up! She's gonna think we're so creepy!" The first one says.

"Calm down! As long as we don't act creepy, it's okay!"

You sit up in the bed.

Bed? What were you doing in a bed?

Opening your eyes, you see two young men standing at the foot of the bed.

"What am I doing her?" You say, sight still blurred a bit. You rub your eyes, and then realize who it is.

"Denmark? Norway?"

"Crap! She knows us! We're doomed!" Denmark cries.

"Ehehe, say, [name], how do you know us?" Norway asks.

"How do you know me?"

"It's a long story, okay?" Denmark sighs. "What were you doing asleep in the hallway?"

"Oops!" You laugh, nonchalantly. "I guess I should have been more aware!"

Norway facepalms.

"Um, do you guys think you can get me back into _my _room?"

"You are here, smarts. We found your key on the ground and decided to hang out in here for a while. We were hoping to walk in on a girl in the shower, but instead we just found you on the ground. You face matched your ID card so we figured this was your room." Denmark says.

"You're welcome." Norway says.

"I don't think breaking into my room and then kidnapping me is something worthy of thanking."

"Oh, really?" Norway smirks, making you feel uncomfortable.

"U-um, could you guys go back to your room now?" You say trying to get out of the bed. The covers were to tight, so you couldn't move. "Dammit!"

"Now, what fun would that be?" Denmark hisses in your ear. "The fun's just starting."

"Heh?"

"It's alright, [name], no need to be afraid." Norway purrs seductively.

A trickle of sweat drops down your forehead as the two of them kiss your cheeks.

"What are you doing?" You shriek.

"What, you don't like it?"

"What a shame. I thought we had you completely hooked." Denmark sighs.

"I Never said I didn't like it." You reply, no hesitation in your eyes.

The two of them started kissing your neck, and you realize now you'll have to wear a turtleneck for the rest of the time you're hear.

But in the end, it was all worth it.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Why do all of my fics sound like daterape? orz Anyways hope ya's enjoyed!** **I think I may start a whole HetaliaCharacterXReader thing... hm... I may even continue this one.**

**(And no, I refuse to write sex scenes. That's why this ends kind of abruptly.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vash(Switzerland) x Reader x Romania - Request from a friend :) Hope you enjoy!**

:::::::::::::::::::::

You sprawl out on the small couch in Vash's room. Running your fingers through your hair and watching he and Romania fall asleep. They look so peaceful when they sleep. It makes you wonder how you look when you are sleeping, drifting off into your own little unconscious world.

The thought itself almost puts you to sleep. After all, it is almost three in the morning. You should be sleeping.

Closing your eyes, you try and get some shut-eye. Unfortunately, you are awoken by someone. Still half asleep, you try and make sense of the situation.

"Where am I?" you ask.

"Sh. . ." Romania says, right into your ear. His warm breath on your neck makes you shiver.

What is he trying to pull?

Just then, Vash comes up on your other side, kissing your ear.

"H-hey! Quit it!" You fidget, but the two of them have you pinned to the bed. "Knock it off!" Your thoughts are still muddled from your sleep.

"Slow down, Romania!" Vash says, and you notice Romania was taking his shirt off. You blush, turning fifty shades of red. You thought Vash was trying to stop him, but really, he was only getting him to wait for him.

"Heh?" You say.

"It's okay," Romania says, talking to you like an injured animal, yet with a bit rougher a tone. "You're okay, everything will be alright." He smiles suspiciously, licking around his sharp canines.

Vash approaches you without talking, almost violently. But you are ready for what comes next.

It's not the first time this has happened

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Wee~ more date rape! Haha my damned dirty mind...**


	3. Chapter 3

Lithuania X Reader - Another request

You sat on the park bench quietly, twiddling your thumbs. You were all alone, simply tired of being with others. All they seemed to want to do was piss you off. The sun was just setting on the horizon, warming you from the outside in. The birds were calling out to each other, bidding goodnight in their own beautiful language. You let out a sigh as you bask in the glory of this moment, not wanting to let it go. America's house was the most amazing place too view the sunset, if only he wasn't as loud as he was. Lithuania hung around the house a lot though, he was nice and quiet. That's what you liked.

And you were extremely confused by the blush that you felt burning in your cheeks.

What is this?

Just then, Lithuania appeared from the side of the house. He was surprised to see you, but smiled in return to yours.

"May I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to you. You nod.

"It's a really pretty sight, isn't it?" He says as he fixes his shirt, flattening out the wrinkles.

You nod again, not quite sure what to say. You don't know Lithuania that well, so responding to him seems like an almost impossible task. What does he find funny? Rude? It's all a mystery.

Suddenly a yawn escapes from your mouth. You hadn't realized how tired you were until now.

"Are you alright?" Lithuania asks, looking at you, making brief (and awkward) eye contact.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired," you say, twiddling your thumbs. You could feel the blush even more now, so you looked in the other direction.

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing you by the chin and staring at your face. You blushed even more at this point. What was he doing?

"You look like you're burning up. Do you want a glass of water?" He looked serious.

"No, I'm fine really. Just tired. . ." You say, right before coughing. Crap. He's going to think you're lying.

He smiles at you ruffling up your hair. "You're really a trooper," He laughs. "That's just one of the things I like about you."

You notice now that he's blushing as well. The two of you giggle with each other for a good five minutes. He's really nice.

After the two of you calm down, you yawn a bit more. It's amazing how tired you could get in such a short amount of time. Then, Lithuania did something you didn't expect. He grabs you by the shoulder, pulling you into him. His body is really warm, so you curl right up into him. And as you close you're eyes, about to fall asleep, he whispers into your ear: "I love you." You try and reply, but you're in such a daze that you almost couldn't make out what he was saying. But he knew your response.

And as you finally drift off into a deep sleep, you feel him plant a soft kiss on your forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Russia X Reader X Iceland - Request for ~abook

You were out buying groceries for a party tonight at Russia's. Everyone was going to be there, so you decided to try and find something that everyone would enjoy. Since it was at Russia's house, you figured it was mandatory to bring some vodka. You had a crush on Russia for a long time now, so you really wanted to impress him.

But that wasn't your only crush. Recently, you had met Iceland, one of Russia's 'friends'. He was really handsome, so you wanted to impress him as well. You knew he liked licorice, so you settled for that. After buying some other things you went home and got yourself ready and then headed over to Russia's house. Sadly, you were early, so there was only you Russia and Iceland there.

Wait, 'sadly'? No, that's _definitely _not the case.

"H-hi!" You said nervously, hands shaking.

The two of them wave at you in acknowledgement as you set the shopping bags down on the table.

"Come into the living room, _," Russia says, gesturing for you to follow him. You do as he asks and then sit down on the comfy couch next to the two of them. You look at the clock and notice it's actually twenty minutes past the hour.

You're late for the party.

"So, uh, where is everyone?" You ask tentatively, looking around the room. It was just you, Russia and Iceland.

"They're all here." Iceland says.

You were confused. Was Canada here too? No, they would have told you.

"Are you sure?" You ask again.

"Yes, everyone is here, da?" Russia says. Both of them slide closer to you, making you feel both uncomfortable and excited at the same time.

"What are you guys doing?" You ask in a low voice.

"Are you really that dense?"

"We planned this whole thing, da."

"Y-you what?"

"We planned it. The only way you'd come was if we told you other people were here."

They both kiss your cheeks and you turn a hundred shades of red. The slide even closer to you and the three of you cuddle in front of the warm campfire. They whisper in your ear how beautiful you look, how they want to kiss you all night.

And you feel elated as you fall asleep in their loving arms.

**So, I. . . uh, didn't want to write another date-rape fic, so this is less. . . 'intense'? Sure, let's just use that word for now :P Hope you anjoy! AND, btw, I am going to be going away for the remainder of July and until mid August, so no more fics til then! Sorry! :/**


End file.
